SoulxMaka: Responsability
by Kazma22
Summary: Soul finds out Maka's true feelings, they have a fight and decides he is responsable for her. One-shot SoulxMaka rated M (Sorry for any spelling errors, but I did check it twice) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR IT'S CHARACTERS thank you
Soul ran through the ally ways by the outside of their building, "She couldn't have gotten far." He thought to himself. It was slippery trying to run, his shoes were wet and his hair drooped from the rain.

"Where is Maka? Is she safe? Is she cold?" These thoughts ran through Soul's mind as he ran through one ally to another. He's responsable for her after all. Adventually he found Maka, she'd found a ledge to sit under, but it didn't matter. Her skirt was already drentched with tears.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as loud as he could.

"Can she hear me over the rain?" Soul's heart was beating fast. Now, he'd do it now. Maka lifted her head from her hands on her lap to look at what looked like, and deffinantly sounded like Soul down the ally just out of the street light, with tears still in her eyes.

Soul took a deep breath and as his heart pounded he once again yelled, "BUT DO YOU LOVE ME?"

Earlier that day Maka had been acting weird. Whenever Soul said something weird or perverted, Maka shrugged and sighed. That's what she did for everything, but Sould couldn't find out what is was. He could feel her soul was feeling faster than usual and then slower than usual at times. That was never normal.

On the way home, Soul tried to make conversation, maybe that'd help.

"What do you want to eat tonight? It's my turn to cook so probably take-out or fish again." Soul sugested waiting for his meister's response.

"I wouldn't mind take out tonight." Maka said plainly, almost sad sounding, but Soul went with it, "Let's pick some up on our way then."

After ordering food to go they took it straight home. Normally they'd bump into Black Star at the basketball hoops outaide, but today be wasn't there. Must be training.

Soul unlocked the door, letting himself and Maka inside their home and placed his things on the counter. Looking out the window he guessed they just missed the heavy rain that started to purssue.

Maka began walking towards her room untill Soul spoke up, "What's been up with you today, Maka? Seriously." He confronted her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Maka sighed and shrugged, just like earlier. Then continued to her room.

Soul slammed his hand on the counter, "No, this is enough!" He stormed after her into her room, pushing the door open as she stood beside her desk.

"Something is going on, what?" The white haired boy demanded to know.

"Soul, have you really not noticed?" Maka raised her voice. She sounded annoyed, even angry. He could tell she was on the brink of tears.

"What is it?" Soul asked again.

"You're such a Baka, Soul!" She replied.

Soul could feel the tension, he knew this tension. He knew. His eyes opened wide with realization, before today she'd been giggly around him even when she wasn't happy, went out of her way for him, maybe she was a little more cuddly than usual.

Soul had a lump in his throat. Could it be it? What he's waiting for for so long?

Soul gently asked, "M-Maka, is it l-lo-"

Maka cut him off, "You're such a Baka!"

She repeated before pushing him aside and running out the bedroom and main doors.

Now he'd done it, now she was angry. Wasn't it raining outside? Soul jumped to put his shoes on and grabbed an extra coat for Maka, but not one for himself.

Soul ran through the ally ways by the outside of their building, "She couldn't have gotten far." He thought to himself. It was slippery trying to run, his shoes were wet and his hair drooped from the rain.

"Where is Maka? Is she safe? Is she cold?" These thoughts ran through Soul's mind as he ran through one ally to another. He's responsable for her after all. Adventually he found Maka, she'd found a ledge to sit under, but it didn't matter. Her skirt was already drentched with tears.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as loud as he could.

"Can she hear me over the rain?" Soul's heart was beating fast. Now, he'd do it now. Maka lifted her head from her hands on her lap to look at what looked like, and deffinantly sounded like Soul down the ally just out of the street light, with tears still in her eyes.

Soul took a deep breath and as his heart pounded he once again yelled, "BUT DO YOU LOVE ME?"

Maka felt as if her heart would explode. She'd never said it out loud before. She wanted Soul, so she ran down the ally into his arms. Soul got knocked back a few steps before hugging her tightly and wrapping the jacket around her.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Soul smiled to Maka.

Maka only cried louder, her emotions turned from sad to happy. So happy, she thought she'd never let go. Never.

"You're safe now." Soul told her while petting her wet hair.

He knew she was, she was with him. He's reaponsable for her after all.

Soul wrapped his arms around Maka, picking her up bridal style.

Soul carried her down the streets, past the street lights, "Let's get you out of the rain." He gave Maka a tight squeeze.

At home, Soul closed the door and immediatly Maka and Soul engaged in a warm kiss. They layed on the kitchen floor, kissing eachothers' lips, bitting and sucking. Sould ran his tounge along Maka's lip, waiting for her tounge. She gave in and their tounges swirled together.

Maka's tounge brushed on Soul's sharp teeth, then Soul broke the kiss for air. Maka was too needy for their kiss, before taking a breathe herself she put their lips back together and both panting as they kiss.

Soul trailed kisses down Maka's cheek, to her neck, collar bone and finaly her shoulder where he bit down, leaving his sharp teeth marks behind.

Maka sighed heavily and exitedly from the bite and knew the wanted more.

Soul understood and quickly threw the jacket and Maka's shirt across the floor along with his own.

Soul cupped the pig-tailed girl's covered breast and gave a firm squeeze while kissing the other breast.

"Sure her breasts were small," Soul thought, "But they're the perfect size."

"Soul, not on the floor." Maka wined, but that was a reasonable enough request. Afer this, there'd be no stopping.

The boy picked Maka up, her legs wrapped around his weist. She could feel a buldge through his pants and knew what came next.

Soul put Maka onto her bed and quickly took off her bra. She looked sexy and innocent in her blue lace bra and panty set. But even if it looked good, it was time to come off. With a nod, he continued.

Sould placed his mouth overr her right incovered breast, licking and sucking while pinching, flicking and tweaking Maka's left nipple. After hearing a few quiet moans from the squirmish hirl under him, Soul let go of her nipple with a savoury pop before switching. She was delicious.

Make rubbed the buldge through Soul's pants with the bottoms of her foot, unable to reach with her hands. He leaned up from sucking on Maka's breasts with a smirk and next took off his pants. Maka sat up and took over taking off Soul's pants, sliding them down and face-to-face with the erection through Soul's underwear.

Through the underwear, Maka rubbed her hand along the clothing and even ran her tounge along the buldge. She took her time, but she pulled down Soul's underwear, revealing his actual size. Maka never imagined it'd be this big, she honestly thought he'd be below average. Nope.

With Maka's hand she began to stroke Soul's member, sending shivers down his spine. The pleassure increassed when she ran her tounge from base to tip of his member and ucking on the tip while swirling her tounge.

"That's good, Maka. It feels good." Soul panted as chills ran all the way up to his shoulders and neck.

Maka wrapped her lips around the large member and beggan bobing her head in a constant up and down motion while running her tounge along as she sucked.

Soul placed a hand on Maka's head and he moved his hips with the motion of Maka's mouth.

"God, Maka! Yes!" Soul moaned from a new pleassure.

Maka pulled away, her mouth sore and tierd of being teased. Soul pushed her down and pinned her with one hand while pushing two fingers into her with the other. She needed to be wet for this, he didn't want to hurt his sweet meister. As he got going with a quicker motion, pushing into her sweet, soft insides, Soul placed a thumb on her clitoris and added pleassure for his meister.

"SOUL! A-AAH!" Maka screamed. It was too much and she didn't know what to do.

Soul took his fingers out, positioning his hard member. Twitching with anticipation he looked down to Maka.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked Maka as she started to look nervous.

She held Soul close and he pushed into her. She was tight and hugged Soul's member tightly on the inside.

Maka felt pain, this being her first time, and it pierced through her. She held onto Soul as she adjusted to his size.

She nuzzled close to the side of Soul's neck before whispering in his ear, "It's okay, Soul. You can move now."

Soul could feel Maka's warm breathing on his beck, sexy. It made the air musky betwesn the both of them panting and sweat.

Soul let Maka take another momment before pulling almost all the way out of Maka and falling back into her. She let out a moan, half pain and half pleassure. Soul made sure to be careful, he had to be.

Soul started to move at a slow, but constant pace before the girl started to moan with a little more enthusiasm and as she did, Soul picked up the pace and moved his hips faster into her. Maka's nails dug into Soul's skin as the speed increased, holding on so tight, Soul almost bled. Soon he was at a constant speeding up rate and thrusted harder into Maka.

Soul sat up, grabbing Maka's hips, and thrusting into her. She was sure there'd be marks on her body tomorrow and the same for Soul. At this point, both their heart rates were pounding, sweat pouring, hips sore, fingertips white as Maka clutched her sheets beneath her and both feeling closer to their limit.

A few more thrusts and a wave washed over Maka, her whole body tensed as everything focused on the pleassure she was recieving, "Souull! SOUL!" Maka cried out.

Her body soon relaxed and went limp aftwr a birst of pleassure. After a few more thrusts, Sould felt himself near as well.

"Maakkaa!" Soul responded as he let his white seed rush out of him and his body, too, going limp. Soul layed ontop of Maka as they cought there breath then rolled over beside Maka.

Maka placed a hand on Soul's chest, "I do love you." She answered his earlier question.

He already knew. He always really knew. Maka was his and she was only his responsability.


End file.
